New Comers
by Bunun224
Summary: Part one of a three part story. The Titans decide they need a vacation, so they leave 5 ex Hive Academy students in charge of the city, but when jelousy runs thorughout the Tower, their vacation is postponed. Sequel: A Vacation to Remember Not up yet
1. The Chase

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered. 

The Teen Titans were in pursuit of the three Hive Academy students, Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo, who had just finished robbing...a candy shop!

"Like taking candy from a baby," Jinx shot a few bad luck spells at Raven, who flew backwards. Beast Boy rushed at Jinx as he transformed into a tiger and knocked her over. Robin threw three freezing disks at Mammoth. He dodged the first two, but the last hit it's mark.

Cyborg was chasing after Gizmo, "Come back here you little..."

"Aaah! Leave me alone Snot Muncher!" Was Gizmo's reply.

"That's Cyborg!" Gizmo found himself on the ground hit by a sonic blast.

Raven contained Jinx within a black aura and the battle was over.

"Whew," Sighed Beast Boy as the Titans walked down the street, towards the tower. The owner of the candy shop had given the Titans all the free candy they can carry. "Who knew being a hero was so much work!" Beast Boy complained sucking on a lolly pop and carrying two giant bags of candy.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you didn't take so much," Robin pointed out holding up his relatively small bag of candy.

Beast Boy groaned and looked around at his friends. Cyborg was stuffing himself with as much candy as possible, Starfire was flying through the air with a bag of candy the same size as Robin's intently chewing a piece of gum and blowing bubbles, she giggled every time a bubble popped, and Raven was walking slightly behind the others, not carrying, or chewing, anything.

Beast Boy stopped and let the others pass while waiting for Raven to catch up,."Raven, a little help?" He asked, referring to his huge bags of candy.

Beast Boy sighed in relief as Raven surrounded one of his candy bags in a black aura and lifted it into the air. "I need a vacation," She complained.

Robin pondered this thought all the way back to the tower, _"A vacation... But how could we pull that off? We can't leave the city... Or can we?"_

The next morning (around 5)...

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, "Raven!" He called, "Wakey, wakey, tofu eggs and bakey!"

"I'm already up!" Came the reply from inside the room. "And that's getting really old," Raven told him as she opened the door.

"What are you doing up so early, Raven?" Robin asked from behind Beast Boy. "I haven't seen you up this early since..." His voice trailed off and there was a worried look on his face. Robin has been referring to the day Trigon came after Raven and Robin had found her on the roof about this time.

"Little do you know, I'm always up this early," Raven replied. The worried look on Robin's face vanished.

"Then how come we have never seen you--" Starfire started, seeming to magically appear next to Beast Boy.

"Two reasons..." Raven started. "One, you guys are never up this early. And two, just because you've never seen something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist," She concluded.

"Yeah! Have you ever seen a million dollars?" Cyborg agreed. Starfire jumped about 10 feet in the air seeming to forget he had been there and creating a new sky-light outside Raven's door.

Raven looked at her friends skeptically, "And what are you all doing up?"

"VACATION!" They all shouted, nearly blowing Raven away.

"Vacation?" Raven asked.

"VACATION!" The Titans repeated.

"But who's going to watch the city?" Raven was unsure about leaving.

"Come on Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded. "Do you always have to look on the down-side?" He asked.

"Someone has to," Raven replied. Beast Boy was confused on rather she meant someone has to look on the down-side, or someone has to watch the city... Or both. "And no-one's answered my question yet," She looked to her leader for an explanation.

"I thought you might ask," Robin raised an eyebrow and smiled. The door bell rang...


	2. Interviews and Suspicion

"Hi, glad you could make it on such short notice," Robin greeted their guests as he opened the door and guided them into a conveniently empt room. "We're going to need to interview you," He told them. "And then you're going to be tested," Robin concluded. "So, who's first?" He asked.

"I'll go," A voice said.

Robin nodded and lead the way to the common room where he instructed their guest to sit. The Titans took a seat on the couch across from them.

"Let's start with your name," Robin began.

The girl across from the Titans paused for a moment. She looked about 16 and was a bit shorter than Starfire. She had curly, brown hair that fell to about the middle of her back and slitted green cat-like eyes. This girl had brown, cat ears sticking out the top of her hair, cat claws, which she was flexing on top of her knee, and a brown cat tail, which lay twitching on the couch next to her. She was wearing a tight, white short-sleeve shirt, tight, white leather pants with a pale yellow belt, and white leather boots to match. "My name is Rachel," She finally said. "But I prefer the name Kitten," Rachel added.

Robin's stomach did a back-flip at the sound of the name Kitten. It reminded him too much of Killer Moth's daughter, who Robin had to take to the prom.

"Uhh... Okay," Robin continued. "What are your powers or abilities?" He asked in a very professional voice that made Starfire giggle.

"Well, I have super-human strength, I can jump really high, I have the stealth of a cat, and, of course, my claws and teeth," Rachel grinned, showing her at-like fangs.

"I think that's enough for now, we're doing tests later," Robin stood up. "I'll take you back to the room and bring out someone else," Robin instructed.

Rachel stood up and the two of them walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Robin walked back into the room with a guy who looked to be 19. He wore a blue long-sleeve shirt, blue tights, a blue and black cape, and black tennis shoes. He had short, dark blue, spiked hair, and dark blue eyes.

Starfire nearly fainted. Instead, she fell off the couch. She blushed as she got back up. "Please, enlighten us with your name," She stammered.

"Name's Mr. Super!" He struck a hero pose. Robin put a hand to his forehead, closed his eyes, and shook his head as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Most people would tell us their _real_ name," Raven retorted.

Mr. Super rushed to Raven's side and bent down on one knee, "For you anything!" Robin closed his eyes and shook his head again at the stupidity of this guy. "My name is Ricky, and what is this beautiful young maiden's name?" Ricky held out a hand to Raven.

"Raven," She replied dryly, ignoring Ricky's hand.

Fortunately for Raven, Ricky knew he was being snubbed and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Okay..." Robin pressed. "What powers or abilities do you have?" He asked in his 'professional' voice. Starfire giggled again and Robin looked at her funny.

Suddenly, Ricky grew twice his size, then, just as suddenly, he shrank to half his original size and then returned to normal. He stretched his arm out across the room, behind Raven, and tapped her on the shoulder. Raven responded by surrounding Ricky's hand in a black aura. As Ricky was trying to pull his arm back, Raven suddenly let go, causing Ricky to smack himself in the face. The Titans, with the exception of Starfire, cracked up and Ricky flew hotly into the air.

"Starfire..." Robin managed to say between laughing and gasping for breath. "Can you (Ha ha) Please (Ha ha) walk Ricky back (Ha ha) and," He burst out laughing again. "Bring someone else out?" He finished quickly, wiping tears from his eyes.

She did as she was told, and Starfire and Ricky glided out of the room.

Starfire returned moments later with a short kid beside her. He couldn't have been over 15. His uniform was almost exactly the same as Ricky's, except where Ricky had blue, this new kid had red and instead of a long-sleeve shirt, he wore short-sleeves. The new kid had dark red spiked Hair and dark red eyes.

"Okay, what' your name, 'Mr. Super Jr.'?" Beast Boy joked.

"No," The kid said quite seriously. He struck a hero pose in perfect imitation of Ricky, "It's Invinci-Kid!" He plopped down on the couch, "Okay, so my name's Brandon, but Mr. Super said I needed a cooler name."

"Okay..." Raven said, thinking this kid was WAY too much like Ricky (hint, hint).

"And you listen to Ricky because...?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I'm his 'side-brother'!" Brandon stood up again. "Wait..." He thought for a second. "That didn't come out right..." Brandon sat down again. "I meant to say 'brother-kick'?" He thought again. "No... That wasn't it either," Brandon was now completely enveloped in his own thinking.

"Do you mean 'a side who is a kick'?" Starfire offered. "Who is also a brother?" She added.

"No, no..." Brandon replied. "Close, but no... 'Brother-side'?" He mumbled.

Getting the point, Robin continued, "Okay, what can you do?" Robin asked casually, trying not to make Starfire laugh again.

Brandon flew around to the side of the couch and picked it up, with the Titans still on it, and lifted it into the air. He set them down. "I can also do laser-vision, but I didn't want to break anything..." He looked at Raven, "Hey, nice belt!"

Raven looked down at herself. Her cloak was completely surrounding her. No-one could see her belt unless they had x-ray vision... Raven glared at him and sank through the couch and into the floor.

"Well, okay then," Cyborg said.

Brandon grinned and floated back down to the couch.

"Okay, Uh, Cyborg, can you take Brandon back and--" Robin was cut off by the hallway doors sliding open.

Raven then appeared at the door with a new person, who had his arm draped around her shoulders, blushing hard and making light bulbs shatter with every step. Raven broke away from the newcomer for a moment, long enough to push Brandon out of the room, then flew at nearly the speed of light back to the newcomer's arms. they walked over to the couch and sat down together.

The other Titans, deciding that no-one who made Raven _this_ happy could be good, decided to look him over. He had black, spiked hair and dark blue, almost black eyes. He wore a tight black shirt, black jeans, and black army boots. He looked about 16.

"So.."Robin started."What's your name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Sting." He replied a bit cold. Too cold for Robin...

Robin took Sting's tone an insult. "You better watch it--"

A lightbulb suddenly burst above Robin's head, showering him with glass, "Oops..." Raven said not at all innocently.'

Sting smirked, "Nasty cut there." He gestured to Robin's forehead, "I can fix that..."

"Don't touch me!" Robin exploded, jumping out of his seat.

"I won't have to." Sting replied.

Suddenly, Robin's wound was healed. He plopped back down on the couch and muttered, "I still don't trust you..."

Raven stood up, walked across the room, grabbed Robin's arm and drug him into the hallway. As soon as the doors slid closed, Raven exploded. "What is your problem?"

The other Titans must have heard because they too came into the hallway.

"I don't trust this 'Sting'" Starfire confessed.

"I don't think any of us do," Cyborg agreed.

"Except you..." Beast Boy added.

"Would you at least give him a chance!" Raven pressed.

"We gave Terra a chance," Robin pointed out. "And you--"

"_I_ was right!" Raven said triumphantly. "I was right about terra, wasn't I!" She glared at her friends.

"You were _half_ right," Beast Boy defended.

"She was trouble!" Raven ranted." That was all I accused and _I_ was right! _You_ really need to learn to trust my instincts!"

The titans stared at her in shock and realization.

"Do you think that after all that's happened to me," Raven said, thinking of Malchior/Rorek."It's easy for me to trust people!" She continued. "Give Sting a chance, that's all I'm asking." Raven concluded.

"Fine," Robin agreed bitterly. "But _anything_ suspicious, and he's gone," He threatened.

Raven walked back out into the common room, where Sting was waiting, with the rest of the Titans close on her heels. Raven's shoulders took their place under Sting's arm and the remaining Titans sat across from them.

"Well," Robin tried to continue.

"What's your _real_ name?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Don't have one," Sting replied. Four out of five of the Titans were confused. "I dropped my first, and last,name and started going by 'Sting' about..." He paused for a moment, "Almost ten years ago..."Sting paused again, Raven moved closer to comfort him. Sting held her tighter. "At the orphanage," Sting finished with great difficulty.

"Orphanage or no orphanage, RAVEN IS MINE!" Beast Boy suddenly found himself standing up. "Aww man! Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes..." Raven told him. Sting smirked and laughed inside his head.

"Umm... Okay..." Beast boy sat down and tried to pretend like nothing happened.

"Anyway..." Raven tried to continue. "Umm... Sting, why don't you show them your powers?" She suggested.

This seemed to set things back to normal. Sting was a bit of a show-off. He could not help but smile as he stood up and surrounded Raven in a barely visible shield of air. The Titans watched in awe as Raven was lifted into the air and guided towards the middle of the room. Three rings appeared around Raven's bubble, one of fire, one of water, and one of rocks. Sting then glided up, separated the rings and the shield, picked up Raven by her waist, and glided back down and set Raven on the couch. "As you saw earlier, I can heal too," Sting concluded, referring to Robin's no-longer-scratched forehead.

"Fine," Robin said with a wave of his hand. "Someone go get the last person," He said, rubbing his forehead out of exhaustion.

"I still don't trust him," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"Yeah right, we all know you're jealous," Cyborg whispered back.

"I am not!" Beast Boy shouted as Raven and Sting stood up and began walking across the room to the other side of the couch. Beast Boy suddenly looked guilty and rushed off to get the last person.

Beast Boy entered the room moments later with the last person to interview. Robin could not help but stare. This last girl looked to be about 16 and had short, straight blonde hair and big brilliant blue/green/grey eyes, similar to Starfire's. She had the same basic figure as Starfire, but shorter, and was wearing a tight tank top with tight jeans and boots, all in pale yellow.

The new girl seemed to notice Robin staring. "Umm... Hi?" She offered.

Robin shook his head quickly, "Hi!" He said, "What's your name?"

"Serina," She answered. "But my friends call me Rain," Serina added.

"Uhh... Dud?" Beast Boy said, snapping his fingers in Robin's face. "You're drooling," He told him.

Robin shook his head again. He could see what Serina's powers, or rather weapons, were. She was carrying a coiled up whip in her hand and had a sword in it's sheath. Serina also carried a folded up staff and various other weapons in her belt.

"That's al... Nice looking sword you got there," Cyborg complimented.

"Thanks," Serina said sincerely, standing up and unsheathing her sword. It was all white with a pale yellow stripe down the middle and a gold handle. "I made it myself," She added.

"So did I!" Robin said, jumping up and unsheathing his own sword (The one he used in "The End III).

"Why do you carry that around with you?" Cyborg asked. "And I helped on that thing!" He pointed and accusing finger at Robin's sword.

Robin seemed not to hear him as he and Serina waled to the center of the room and exchanged swords. They then started talking about sow technical stuff that the Titans (and I) couldn't follow.

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg and muttered something like "Show off..." to which Cyborg replied, "Guess she's staying..."


	3. Tests and Tears

"Okay, you're going to be tested on your abilities," Robin told the replacements (I will be referring to them as that for the rest of the story). "It's going to be one-on-one battles in our arena," He said, stepping out onto the roof. "First up, Beast Boy and Brandon," Robin instructed.

"That's 'Invinci-Kid'!" Brandon shouted.

"I don't care if it's 'Wooly the Weasel'!" Beast Boy complained. "I'm not about to fight a ki-- Oof!" Beast Boy grunted as he was hit with laser-vision. "That's it, kid or not, you are going down!" And the battle began.

Brandon continued shooting lasers at Beast Boy, even when Beast Boy turned into a mouse and started dodging them. Beast Boy ran and flew at Brandon while turning into a tiger and knocking him to the ground. Brandon tried to blast him off with laser vision, but when that failed, he resorted to super strength, but Beast Boy turned into a whale and Brandon gave up.

"Okay, Brandon, nice try," Robin said as Beast Boy and Brandon rejoined the group. "I don't think you'll have to deal with anything smaller than a mouse or bigger than a whale, so you're fine," He comforted, seeing Brandon was upset about losing.

"The only reason he lost is because he didn't have my coaching," Ricky said hotly.

"Yeah right!" Beast Boy shot back. "There was no way I was losing to a kid!" He pointed a finger at Brandon who was standing with his back to the group with his arms crossed and hanging his head.

"You wanna go a round?" Ricky challenged.

"I would..." Beast Boy replied. "But I don't want to humiliate you like I did your brother!" He finished.

"I guess I'll leave then!" Brandon sobbed. "Seeing as I'm so... Insignificant!" He turned to leave.

"Aww, sorry dude..." Beast Boy said. "I guess I get a little--" He was interrupted by Raven.

"Hot-headed?" Raven and Sting seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Beast Boy instinctively turned into a mouse in fear and squeaked. He changed back, "Raven, would you stop doing that?" Beast Boy looked at Sting, who's arm was still around Raven as though it was permanently attached, "And you get off her!" He pushed Sting back away from Raven.

"What is your problem?" Sting's fists glower with fire and water, the earth started to shake and the wind started to blow. He was ready to fight.

"Right now? You!" Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros and charged, accepting Sting's challenge.

Sting flew up out of Beast Boy's way. "No offence kid," Sting said to Brandon. "But I don't know how you got beat by this-- Oof!" He groaned in pain as Beast Boy, now a pterodactyl, sent him flying backwards. "That is it! You are dead!" Sting flew at Beast Boy, putting a shield of air around himself.

"Uh-oh," Beast Boy thought as he turned into a peregrin falcon and dived 185mph towards the top of the Tiwer. He swooped back up inches from the roof and in doing this, his talons causght Raven across the face. "Oh-no!" He though, dropping back down and transforming back to human.

Raven staggered and fell, to his delight, on top of Ricky.

"I always knew you'd fall for me, Ricky teased.

"Did you not just see what happened?" Beast Boy held out his hand for Raven to take. "I am so sorry..." He appologized.

"Don't touch me!" Raven got up, still clutching her face.

Sting glided down to joing the others. "Raven..." He placed his hand on Raven's shoulder and her scratch was healed. He glared at Beast Boy, "YOU!"

"Aaahhh!" Beast Boy screamed and ran behind Robin, pulling up his cape to cover his face.

"Sting, that's enough!" Robin ordered. "You can leave now," He told him.

"He was defending me!" Raven shot at Robin. "Besides..." She added. "Beast Boy deserved it," Raven glared at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a raven and flew away.

"We're never going to get this vacation, are we?" Cyborg murmered to Starfire who only shook her head.

Robin sighed and hung his head. On one hand, they should go after Beast Boy, on the other, he may just need some time. "Let's continue," He finally said. Nobody moved. "I said, 'let's continue'!" he repeated. "Starfire against Serina, move!" Robin told them. Still, nobody moved. "What are you deaf? I said, 'move'!" He pointed forcefully to the arena. Slowly, Serina and Starfire walked towards where they were told.

The rest of the tests were a blur (translation: I'm too lazy to type them all ;D) and Beast Boy did not return. Starfire vs. Serina, Raven vs. Rachel, and Ricky vs. Robin, still no Beast Boy.

Later that night, Starfire could not sleep, so she went out into the common room/kitchen to get something to eat. She found Sting sitting on the couch.

"I feel guilty..." Sting explained before Starfire could ask. "I feel responsible for your friend leaving," He clarified.

"It is not your fault," Starfire comforted. "If friend Beast Boy had not pushed you--" She was cut off.

"If I hadn't gotten so mad," Sting interupted. "I wouldn't have chased him away. Your friend Robin is right, I should leave," Sting stood up to go.

"No," Starfire stopped him. "A Raven in love is one thing, a Raven upset is another. If you leave, she will blame Beast Boy and he will leave again and never come back."

Sting sat back down and hung his head, "Raven told me she could find Beast Boy and talk to him if he wasn't back by morning, but I don't see how..." He trailed off.

"Raven is capable of this," Starfire said. "She has done it before and I am sure she will be able to do it again." She finished. 


	4. A Return and a Movie

The next day, Beast Boy did not return. Raven had found him (the same way she found Roobin in "Haunted") but he wouldn't come back and refused to talk things out. 

"He says he just needs some time to think things through," Raven told her friends.

Everyone, including the replacements, was in the common room sitting on the couch (BIG couch).

"There's nothing we can do," Robin admitted. "He won't talk and he left his communicator here anyway. We'll just have to wait it out," He looked around the room. "Let's just... Ah, whatever," Robin dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, Robin, where's the training room?" Ricky asked. "Invinci-Kid needs some practice," He glared at Brandon.

"Down the hall, make a left, make a right, it's the first door on your left," Robin pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the hallway door. As soon as the door closed behind Ricky and Brandon, Robin asked, "Cyborg, can you go with them?"

"To make sure they don't get lost?" Cyborg headed for the door.

"No, to make sure they don't burn down the tower," Robin told him.

Slowly, everyone started to do something else. Sting and Raven left to put spells around Raven's door so no-one could get in without her wanting them to. Starfire and Rachel "journeyed to the mall of shopping", as Starfire said, and Robin was showing Serina how to work the alarm system, what to do when the alarm went off, and whatever else the computer was used for, which was really sensless since it was so easy, but it took their minds off of everything else.

Later that night, everyone was in the common room, with the exception of Beast Boy (Duh!). They were all exhausted from fighting over what movie to watch and most of them were about to fall asleep, even though the movie was just begining. Suddenly, the hallway doors slid open.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire said excitedly. That seemed to jolt everyone awake.

Beast Boy stood in the doorway, looking very tired. He held up his hand before anyone could say anything. "I know what I did was wrong," He admitted quietly. "I know I could have handled that better, I know I could have avoided it, I KNOW!" Beast Boy's voice rose on every word. "So nobody lecture me!" He said with a wave of his hand. "And Raven, I'm really, really sorry," He looked at Raven and Sting. "And are you two ever apart?" Beast Boy accused.

"Beast Boy..." Robin scolded.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Beast Boy appologised. "It's just..." His voice trailed off.

"Beast Boy," Raven began geltly.

"It's okay," Sting finished.

"No, no, it's not," Beast Boy protested.

"Beast Boy, come here," Raven gestured for Beast Boy to come around to the other side of the couch.

It took him a while to get over there and everyone watched in silence, but soon, Beast Boy was standing in front of Raven.

Raven stood up and hugged him, "Beast Boy, we forgive you."

Beast Boy nearly melted. _"No,"_ he thought, _"It's a hug of forgiveness. You know she doesn't feel the same way..."_ But Beast Boy could not help himself. He put his arms around Raven and returned the hug. A 'thank you' hug... At least... That's what he hoped it looked like.

No matter what it did look like, Sting tensed up and fough with himself to keep down the sneer that was threatening to come across his face. _"I swear, you kiss her and you won't live to tell the tale,"_ He thought.

Ricky rolled his eyes. _"Weirdo,"_ He thought. _"I compliment her and she ignores me, but he puts her in pain and she hugs him?"_ It was then that Ricky decided he didn't like Raven anymore.

Raven dropped her arms and Beast Boy let her go. Raven sat down.

Beast Boy turned around and looked at the TV screen where _The Matrix_ was playing, "Raven." He said, "Since when do you watch movies?"

"I don't," Raven replied, swinging her legs up onto the couch and putting a pillow between her and Sting to lean on. Raven pulled a book out from between the couch cushons and propped it on the legs to read.

"Oh," Beast Boy replied meekly. "Well... I'm gonna go to bed then..." He announced, heading for the hall.

"Night," Robin said mindlessly, watching the move.

"Night..." Beast Boy walked out of the room.


	5. Explainations and Consequenses

**Two days later...**

"Beast Boy?" Robin knocked on Beast Boy's door.

"What?" Beast Boy opened the door sleepily.

"Beast Boy, where have you been the past two days?" Robin looked worried. "We haven't seen you since you got back," He explained.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "It's been two days?" He seeped suddenly wide awake, "I've bwen sleeping for teo days?"

"You've been _sleeping_" Robin repeated. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

Beast Boy put his hand on the door frame wearily and held his head. "Dude, you have no idea what I've been through."

"I would if you told me..." Robin replied.

"Come on, sit down," Beast Boy gestured for Robin to come into his room.

Robin somehow managed to find a place to sit on Beast Boy's bed, "So, tell me what happened. Start with why you left..."

"I left because I was confused," Beast Boy admitted. "You know me, I don't usually over-react like that..." Beast Boy explained.

"It happens to the best of us," Robin comforted.

"Jealousy is a sick thing, man," Beast Boy continued. "It does things to me that I can't explain..." He trailed off.

"We understand that," Robin said knowingly. "What we don't understand is why you /left/. You could have stayed, talked it ou--" He was interrupted.

"That's just it!" Beast Boy exploded. "I _didn't_ want to talk it out!" He sighed. "But it looks like I am anyway..." Beast Boy looked guilty. "Just... Don't lecture me, okay?" Beast Boy requested.

"I wasn't planning on it..." Robin told him. "You're not a little kid and I'm not your parent. If you don't want to talk about it, fine. I just want to know what happened to you when you were gone," His voice was full of concern.

"Slade happened," Beast Boy explained.

"SLADE?" Robin exploded, standing up. He grabbed Beast Boy's shoulders, "The Slade that almost killed us all? The Slade that enslaved Terra? The Slade that helped me save Raven and stole back his life from Trigon _THAT_ Slade?"

Beast Boy nodded, "That Slade... He figured him against one Titan was the best odds he was ever gonna get."

"He was right. It's a wonder you're not in the hospital," Robin paced back and forth.

"I almost was..." Beast Boy held out his arm to reveal the scorch marks across it.

Robin sighed, "We were _supposed_ to leave on vacation today, but /that's/ not happening... I suppose a delayed vacation and those burns are enough consequence? for you, huh, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Come on, let's get Cyborg to look at those burns..." Robin guided Beast Boy out of the room.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't usually put anything at the end of my stories, but I'l make an exception here. I'm not going to write the sequel until I get... Oh, let's say 20 reviews, _at least!_ The more, the better. So review people! Review, review, review!


End file.
